Hulstria
The Democratic Hulstrian Republic, known simply as Hulstria, is a small democratic federal republic located in the former United States in North America. It declared independence from the United States in late 2008 under the leadership of Christopher Allen. Hulstria is a member of the United Socialist Alliance. Nation Information Hulstria is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 32 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Hulstria work diligently to produce Fish and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Hulstria will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Hulstria has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Hulstria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Hulstria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Hulstria will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History of Hulstria Southern Succession, Part 2 (November 2008) Beginning in late October of 2008, Christopher Allen and various others began organizing the succession of a new nation. This succession was planned to start somewhere in North Carolina. On November 9, 2008 the group officially succeeded, taking control of Chatham County. This new nation became known as a Hulstria. A day after the founding, Christopher Allen, leader of the revolution, was declared President. Internationally on the eleventh, Hulstria joined the United Socialist Alliance. By November 13, many of the surrounding counties joined with Hulstria. On November 18, the unicameral Senate was officially created to be the nation legislature of Hulstria. To improve the nation's economic status, on the twentieth it joined a trade group. At the end of November, Hulstria's succession grew to extend all the way into Virginia. Aiding of Successions (December 2008) December 2008 began with Hulstria deciding on its official title as the Democratic Hulstrian Republic. The month also saw much foreign aid being sent out to both Asia and Montana. In the Fukuoka Prefecture of Japan on December 4, the nation of Mizu National declared independence and was aided the next day by Hulstria with around $70,000. Five days later, the nation of Straslandia declared independence in Montana and was aided $100,000 by Hulstria. Around this time, Hulstria also expanded into South Carolina, prompting the creation of two Carolinas as states in Hulstria, not just one Carolina. Government & Politics The Democratic Hulstrian Republic is a constitutional federal republic. It is comprised of two states. The President is the Head of State and Government. Vice President acts as President of the Senate and serves as an adviser to the President. The legislature is the unicameral Senate. The Senate has 650 seats. The judicial branch is headed by the Supreme Court ]] Executive Branch * President: Christopher Allen (S) * Vice President: Geoffrey Montgomery (S) ]] * Secretary of State: Alexander Brittingham (S) * Secretary of the Treasury: Frederick Williams (W) * Secretary of Defense: Gen. Martin Hamilton (S) * Attorney General: Hillary Schaefer (S) * Secretary of the Interior: Dominique Fleetwood (M) * Secretary of Agriculture: George Newberry (M) * Secretary of Commerce: Ret.Sheriff William Preston (W) * Secretary of Labor: Elaine Hu (S) * Secretary of Health & Human Services: Catherine Wright (S) * Secretary of Education: Kourtney Taylor (S) * Secretary of Housing & Urban Development: Andrew Smith (M) * Secretary of Energy: Kenneth Tipton (S) * Secretary of Transportation: Donald Anderson (M) * Secretary of Veterans Affairs: Ret.Gen. Walter Schultz (W) * Secretary of Integration: Barbara Thiessen (S) * Secretary of Environmental Protection: Alan Cookson (M) * Secretary of International Trade: Neill Harrison (M) ]] Legislative Branch * 130 Seats - Southern Liberals * 119 Seats - Moderates * 116 Seats - Conservative Republicans * 100 Seats - Environmentalists * 97 Seats - National Democrats * 83 Seats - Working Families * 650 Seats - Total Political Parties Major * Southern Liberal Party (S) - Liberal Conservatism, Centrism, Social Liberalism * Moderate Party (M) - Liberal Conservatism, Conservative Liberalism * Conservative Republican Party ® - Conservatism * Party for the Environment (E) - Environmentalism, Social Liberalism Minor * National Democratic Party (D) - Conservatism, Nationalism * Working Families Party (F) - Social Democracy, Socialism * Modern Whig Party (W) - Centrism, Moderate * Alliance for Liberty & Freedom (LF) - Libertarianism, Classical Liberalism * Conservative Citizen's Party © - Liberal Conservatism Laws & Policies Administrative Citizenship is granted to those born to nationals of Hulstria and granted to foreigners who live in Hulstria for six years and become employed and learn English. All citizens are issued with identity cards that they are required to carry at all times. Mayors are elected directly by the people in elections. All nationals are required to register with their race and religion for census purposes. The professional retirement age is sixty. The age of suffrage for all citizens is sixteen. Voting is voluntary. Citizens can get drivers licenses at the age of sixteen. The age of candidacy is seventeen. Military Biological, chemical, and nuclear weapons research, construction, and storing is outlawed. These type of weapons are also forbidden to be used in warfare by the Hulstrian military. The military is completely voluntary and any sort of draft is banned. Any adult citizen can serve in the military, and the military is not allowed to discriminate. Women serve alongside men in the army. All defense industries are owned by the state. Homosexuality is allowed in the military. Hulstria maintains an intelligence agency, the Hulstrian Intelligence Service. All prisoners of war must be treated well and torture is outlawed. The government does not export arms. Landmines are prohibited. Health Abortion is legal for rape, maternal life, health, mental health, socioeconomic factors, and/or fetal defects. Alcohol can only be sold from licensed outlets to adults, and the legal drinking age is sixteen. The government subsidizes contraceptives and distributes them for free at public restrooms and pharmacies. Circumcision is outlawed. Euthanasia is legal with a court order and personal consent. The age of consent is fourteen. Companies must clearly label their products in an easily understood way, and all ingredients must be listed, including genetically modified ingredients. Nutritional information must be listed too. The government actively and strictly enforces the nation's food standards. There is a universal health care system, though some private clinics are allowed to operate. Recreational drugs are illegal, though medical marijuana is legal. Organ donations are only legal with the consent of the patient. The government subsidizes the cost of pharmaceutical drugs for everyone. Smoking is illegal outside of private homes. All sports clubs are privately owned. Tobacco products are banned. Vaccinations are required for all children, regardless of religious or ideological reasons. Economics Advertising is allowed, given that it is not inappropriate. The government operates a central bank and many private banks exist. Child labor is forbidden. Trade unions are allowed, though membership is completely voluntary. The government requires the trade unions and employers to negotiate the daily working hours. The energy of Iceland is provided by private companies that are subsidized by the government. Fireworks can only be purchased by those sixteen and over. All workers have the right to strike. Democratic Workers Councils are permitted to run businesses. Employers can only fire striking employees who have no legitimate reason to strike. Secondary strikes are illegal, unless the trade unions are closely related. Foreign investors can invest in Hulstrian companies, but cannot receive majority share. Gambling is only legal in casinos that hold special licenses. The minimum wage is set at a level considered the "living wage". Telephone lines are provided free of charge to all citizens. Pornography is illegal. Prostitution is illegal. Affirmative action is legal in certain cases. Stock exchanges are completely legal. Justice All people have the right to appeal against the judgment of the court. Curfews are only allowed in states of emergency. The death penalty is used for murderers and repeat rapists. DNA is recorded for all persons who have committed a crime. Extradition of criminals to their nations is required. The private sector and government can set up gated communities. The government actively searchs for illegal aliens. A portion of legal representation is paid for by the state. Malpractice suits may be brought against doctors. There is a cap on monetary damages awarded to patients in lawsuits. There are only local police departments that are maintained by cities, counties, and states. Police can only carry non-lethal weapons (ie. rubber bullets, tasers), though specially trained units may carry lethal weapons. Torture is outlawed in all cases. An education plan is provided to all prisoners to help with rehabilitation. Prisoners can voluntarily do certain jobs within the prison for a small wage. Education The school system of the nation is made of public and private schools; with the majority of students in public school system run by the state. Private schools usually have a tuition and, in most cases, are religious. These schools are regulated to ensure they teach to national standards. Schools tend to focus on preparing students for their future and the schools emphasize on the teaching of science, mathematics, and social studies. Schools are required to give sexual education to all students. Education is compulsory until eighteen. Homeschooling is not permitted. Standardized testing is not used in the schools. Teachers cannot use corporal punishment. The government also offers free publicly owned nurseries and pre-school educational centers. Students in school are not required to sing the national anthem. Nearly all the universities are private, though many of them receive government support, lowering tuition costs and allowing more citizens attendance. Some public universities exist, though are less common. In middle and high school, students who fail too many classes and/or break rules too much are sent to alternative schools. Media The government maintains an independent radio station and television channel for educational and informational purposes. Private stations and channels are allowed. The Internet is completely open to the public, though police can run investigations concerning criminal activities. International media is permitted. Nudity is regulated on only certain channels of the television. Videogames have a ratings system as a guideline for the game's content. Viewing of movies is unregulated and a ratings system acts as a guideline for a movie's content. Culture Works of technology and art are protected by copyright. Hulstria's government actively protects scenery, localities, cultural, and historical sites. The government funds local governments in the building and maintaining of libraries. The government maintains a system of museums nationwide. Science Animals cannot be used in the cosmetic research, but can be used in certain types of medical research. The government subsidizes the research of pharmaceuticals. Technology Human cloning is illegal. Stem-cell research is funded by the state. Software patents can be received from patents offices. The government operate a national space agency, the Hulstrian Space Agency. Ecology The killing of animals is regulated. Ownership of domesticated animals must be registered with their local government. It is illegal to hunt endangered animals. Only zoos may hold endangered animals and exotic animals. A national agency owns all forests, but work cutting them down is contracted to private companies. Logging is allowed by license only. Hunting and fishing is restricted to certain areas and times. The government maintains a system of national parks. Hulstria enforces moderately restrictive industrial pollution standards. Tax credits are given for those who drive vehicles that use environmental-friendly fuels. The government funds public recycling facilities. All logging and clearance operations must replant trees. Local governments handle waste disposal. The government sets a standard for all tap water to ensure it is drinkable. Commercial whaling is legal with whaling quotas. Agriculture The government subsidizes small farms. Farm size is not regulated. The production and selling of genetically modified crops is legal. Farmers may not use harmful chemicals on their crops. Civil Liberties Adoption is only allowed to those who pass a qualifying test. Segregation is banned for all public amenities. The public has the right to assemble, but police may disperse groups if they are a risk to safety. Bestiality is illegal. Gun ownership is legal with background checks and waiting periods. Assault and automatic weapons, though, are outlawed for the civilian population. Divorces are legal with a grounded cause, and either partner may initiate a divorce. The national flag may not be desecrated. All foreign marriages are recognized. Individuals can sue over falsehoods published about them. Gay marriage is legal. Public nudity legality is left to local governments. Individuals have a right to privacy. Slavery is illegal. Women have the same working rights as men. Infrastructure Eminent domain is illegal. The nation's energy is mostly reliant on alternative sources, such as wind, water, clean coal, and sun; nuclear power is illegal. Private and public power stations exist side-by-side. Local governments maintain fire departments. There is a nationalized post office, though some private ones exist too. Public transport is subsidized by the government. Housing is private, but the government subsidizes the cost of rent for low-income families. Religion There is separation of church and state in Hulstria. Foreign missionaries must be permitted by the government to visit. Religions can freely and openly advertise themselves. Non-charitable profits of religions are taxed. Teacher-led prayers are outlawed, except in religious schools. Foreign Affairs Hulstria in general is non-interventionist and its main activities internationally are those involving the United Socialist Alliance. Ambassadors * None at the Moment Embassies in Hulstria * None at the Moment Administrative Divisions Hulstria is comprised of two states, which are further divided into counties. The states, and their capitals, are: * North Carolina, Raleigh * South Carolina, Rock Hill * Virginia, Roanoke Demographics Ethnicity * Hulstrian (American/European): 64% ** Scots-Irish: 15% ** German: 13% ** English: 12% ** Danish: 10% ** Dutch: 10% ** Swedish: 8% ** Irish: 7% ** Portuguese: 6% ** Scottish: 6% ** Norwegian: 4% ** French: 3% ** Italian: 3% ** Czech: 1% ** Polish: 1% ** Russian: 1% * Brazilian: 21% * East Asian: 15% ** Japanese: 29% ** Chinese: 25% ** Vietnamese: 23% ** Korean: 20% ** Filipino: 15% ** Cambodian: 9% * Argentine: 10% * Other Hispanic: 7% ** Uruguayan: 31% ** Cuban: 28% ** Venezuelan: 16% ** Puerto Rican: 15% ** Mexican: 10% * African American: 5% * South Asian: 5% ** Thai: 87% ** Indian: 13% * Other: 1% Religion * Christianity: 70% ** Protestant: 59% ** Catholic: 10% ** Other: 11% * Atheism/Agnosticism: 19% * Buddhism: 8% ** Non-Sectarian: 62% ** Theravada: 21% ** Mahayana: 15% ** Vajrayana: 2% * Other: 2% * Judaism: 1% ** Reform: 55% ** Reconstruction: 23% ** Conservative: 15% ** Orthodox: 6% ** Messianic: 1% Culture Education Media The largest media source in Hulstria is television. Nearly every household in Hulstria owns one or more televisions. Recently, Hulstria made all televisions digital, removing analog televisions from use. Subscription television is very popular in Hulstria. This form of television allows access to a larger number of television channels, including foreign channels, than just the average cable amount, which is generally around seventy. Currently Hulstria does not have a television rating system. Other than television, most cities have multiple local newspapers and there are hundreds of types of magazines on different topics that can be purchased. Radio is also used in Hulstria, mostly by people commuting in their vehicles. At home, radio use is uncommon due to televisions. Movie theatres can be found in many cities throughout Hulstria and the nation even has a small growing movie industry; though the majority of movies continue to come from Hollywood, Britain, and other countries. Movies have a rating system, which is also the same for videogames, which is as follows: E (Exempt from Rating, All), G (General Audiences, All), PG (Parental Guidance Recommended, All), M (Recommended for Mature Audiences, 15+), R (Restricted to 18 & Over, 18+). Fashion Fashion in Hulstria is typically informal and tends to have yearly trends among the younger population. Jeans and t-shirts are the most common pieces of clothing of all age groups and genders in the nation. Many clothing retailers have niche markets in Hulstria. Popular youth retailers are Aéropostale, American Eagle and Hollister. The youth of Hulstria has various subcultures, the main ones being: chav, emo/goth, indie, preppy, scene, and skater. Among the adult population, popular fashion includes many foreign designers, such as Gucci. Dozens of popular adult clothing retailers exist in Hulstria, more numerously than the youth retailers. Certain fashions have recently been banned by the current government, such as baggy pants, chains, spiked collars/wrist bands, certain types of tattoos, and certain types of piercings. Cuisine Hulstria is home to many types of foods. Some of the major types found in Hulstria that are of American are pizza, hamburgers, hot dogs, fast food, apple pie, and french fries. Soft drinks, such as soda, are very popular; as is sweet tea. Grains and rice are common in Kristonan food. The foods mainly associated with Hulstria, largely due to being Southern, are: fried chicken, peas, turnip greens, cornbread, mint juleps, country ham, grits, buttermilk biscuits, pimento cheese, bacon, salt pork, pit barbecue, catfish, fried green tomatoes, bread pudding, okra, butter beans, pinto beans, black-eyed peas, sweet potato pie, and peach cobbler. A popular snack food, other than potato chips, is boiled peanuts. Many foreign foods can also be found in Hulstria due to immigrants and foreign companies operating in the nation. Due to the Hulstrian cuisine having many high fat items, the government has a comprehensive weight program to promote healthy lifestyles. Sports Sports in Hulstria are a popular leisure activity; as well as source of entertainment and commerce. The most nationally popular sport is soccer. Other nationally popular sports are baseball, field handball, golf, tennis, auto racing, and badminton. Various regions have different popular sports. Some common regional sports are skateboarding, surfing, street-lugging, hockey, lacrosse, and volleyball. National Holidays External Links * Hulstrian National Factbook * United Socialist Alliance Category:NationsCategory:HulstriaCategory:Orange teamCategory:Member of United Socialist AllianceCategory:English-speaking nationsCategory:Nations of North America